Goodbye Forever?
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sonny is going to a wedding in Wisconsin for her Aunt. Before that SOnny Meets Chad's brother. Chad thinks SOnny's leaving forever! What will happen next? Will Chad admit his true feelings, or never get the chance. Or at least thats what he thinks!
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Forever?**

Sonny's Prov

We were just about finished rehearsing a sketch, I couldn't wait for it to be over because I was going to my Aunt's wedding. I wouldn't be that excited, but it's in Wisconsin and I'm leaving tomorrow. I kept looking at my red watch, five minutes. I only told Marshal I was leaving, so no one would bug me about it. It was only for the week so They would only do one show without me.

"And cut! Thanks kids, that was hilarious! You are now all free to go." As soon as I heard go I ran to the dressing room. I packed all the stuff I need from the studio into a big red bag, and then I had to get one more matching smaller bag. As I was leaving Tawni was coming in.

"Sonny? What are you doing? Wait are those bags? Are you leaving? Yes! I mean no!" Tawni said.

"Look Tawni I'm not leaving leaving but I'm leaving, make sense?" I asked. Hoping she would say yes and I could leave.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." She said. I didn't answer and just started walking down the hall. I didn't really have time to talk to anyone. I was turning a corner, and ran into someone. I fell right on my butt and dropped my bags.

"Sorry about that!" I said looking up at the stranger. He had blond hair and blues eyes, kinda like Chad's eyes, wait he looked a lot like Chad but it wasn't Chad. I was sure of it.

"It's OK it was entirely my fault, here let me help you with that. Your Sonny right? I'm Sterling K. Cooper. Or just Sterling."

"Thanks, and yes I'm Sonny, Are you Chad's brother?" I asked. I'm so glad I will be gone for the week. I won't have to deal with two Chads. I mean Chad wasn't that bad. Well not all the time. I guess I have a small little crush on Chad, but just a little one.

"Yes I am, I'm guest starring on Mack Falls. Do you want me to help you carry these out?"

"Oh cool, you don't have too, I'm in a big hurry so ya, but thanks anyways." I grabbed my bags and started to walk, well fast walk out. I heard a goodbye, but didn't turn around. I wonder what the K stood for in his name? Hmm, whatever, I'd never see him again. I started to put the bags in my car, when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Hey Munroe. I didn't see you after rehearsals, Tawni said you left with two bags, and you said you where leaving." grr. Chad.

"Hi Chad, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda in a hurry, and yes I am leaving. If I didn't run into your brother I would have been gone already."

"Wait like leaving leaving, Sonny I can't believe you! You weren't even gonna tell me? Why are you leaving? I bet you told my brother! I am very angry at you right now."

"Chad, I'm sorry but I really have to go." Let him believe I'm not coming back. Why would he even care.

"But Sonny, I..." I closed my door before he said the rest, so I couldn't hear him, he would probably just yell at me more. He tapped on my window. I waved at him and pulled out of the studio. He honestly believed I was leaving, I wont let him suffer for long. I'll text him tonight.

**What did you think? Like? Hate? Should I continue? REVIEW REVIEW! I DO NOT OW SWAC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Missed Calls and Text Messages**

**Sonny's Prov**

I got home and put my purse and phone on the couch, well threw. I ran upstairs with my two bags, and started to pack everything I needed. My mom was already their so I was home alone. It took me about an hour and a half to pack, then I went downstairs and grabbed my purse and phone. I checked my phone and I had a lot of missed calls and text messages.

I had 5 from Nico, 6 from Grady, 5 from Zora, and 1 from Tawni. I also had 12 from Chad. Wow, Chad actually took the time to call me 12 times. What is up with him? I checkde my text messages. Their was only 1 from Chad. It said

**From: Chad**

**Sonny, please call me back. I need to talk to you. **

**Why are you leaving? Why aren't you answering me?**

**I'm CDC I'm supposed to be answered to. Why are you being annoying? **

**Please answer me Sonny, please...**

Well that is interesting. Chad never says please, even in text form. He must really wanna talk too me. I guess I will call him. I went to call him but before I pressed OK their was a knock on my door. I opened it up and Chad was standing their...


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! I do not Own SWAC!**

I'll tell you...if...

Sonny's Prov

"Chad! What are you doing at my house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you haven't answered your phone, I even sent you a text message that had the word please in it. Why are you being so stubborn Munroe! Just answer my questions." He said. He looked really mad.

"Look Chad, how about you come in for a little bit, and I'll tell you everything, if, you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise, Okay?" He asked, he started to have a calmer look on his face. I led him to the couch and we sat down about a foot apart. He looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"Okay, first off, I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier, I was just in a hurry. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to Wisconsin for the week for my Aunt's wedding. I will be back after that. So I am not leaving forever, just a week. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I said sincerely. Chad looked at me in relief and started to talk.

"Well thanks for telling me I guess. AT least I won't have to fight with you for a week. But I'll still be stuck with those other Randoms." Chad was back to Chad. Great. Now I feel better about leaving for a while since he's acting normal again.

"I feel the same way Chad. Leave my cast alone while I'm gone, and now one last thing..."

"Yes Sonny?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled. So maybe I over reacted but he just makes me so mad.

"Ok Ok! I'm leaving geez, I'm just kinda dissapointed." He said while standing by my door.

"About what?"

"You. Coming back."

"CHAD! GET OUT! NOW!"

"Okay! Bye Sonny, see ya in a week!" He said while running out of my house laughing. Ugh I hate him! Well one part of me does, the other part says I'm in love with him, which I have no idea why since he's a jerk. Everything is packed and I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I will be back in Wisconsin, not having to put up with Chad.


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't take my Sonshine away.

Chad's Prov

First Day Without Sonny

I shouldn't have said that to Sonny. It just came out. I was pulling into the studio, and saw Sonny's car wasn't their. Oh ya, she's not here. Not that I care or anything. I got out of my car and walked inside. It seemed dull. I went to my set first, and of course my cast was fighting about I don't know what. I decided not to get into it this time.

I headed over to the Random's side of the studio. It was very quiet, and it's never quiet here. Well actually it was before Sonny came. Actually this is exactly how it was before Sonny came. I walked over to Tawni/Sonny's dressing room, and saw Tawni sitting in her chair painting her nails.

"Hey Blondie, what's up?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Can't you stay on your own side of the studio? That's why we have sides!" Tawni yelled, and walked out of the room. Okay so that was weird. Tawni never yelled at me, well anymore.

I decided to go to the prop house. I saw Nico and Grady playing a video game.

"Hey Cloudy, Rainy, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing your bad acting skills?" I thought they would start yelling at me. Well I thought they would at least talk to me. They just sat their and didn't even turn around to look at me. How can you not look at Chad Dylan Cooper.

I walked away. This is exactly how it was before Sonny came, no one on So Random! Wanted to see me, or talk to me. When Sonny came they actually started to talk to me, or even yell, or even play pranks on me.

I started to walk to my set, and my phone beeped, I looked at it and it said I had a text from Sonny. I smiled to myself then opened it.

**From: Sonny **

** Hey Chad, sorry about yesterday I was just really stressed. **

** I shouldn't have gotten mad. Even though you were acting **

** like a jerk. Well I'll be back soon. Not that you care.**

** Sonnyx**

I looked at the text and read it about 10 times. How do I respond to that?

**To: Sonny**

** I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said that. I was acting like a jerk. **

** You better not tell anyone I apologized. Truth is, it's been bad **

** without you here. Everyone seems depressed. And I do want you**

** to come back. **

** Yours truly,**

** CDCx**

Hm, perfect. I pressed send. I wonder how she will take that. Hah, Can't wait for her response.

It is hard to believe she's not in this state right now. I rehearsed with my cast till lunch. I walked in and was very surprised. The Randoms were their but they weren't really talking to each other. All the other show casts were just their. Nothing exciting was happening. There was no yelling, no happy Sonny, and was it me or was everything darker. It was like the Sunshine was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own SWAC! Please review!

12:01am

Sonny's Prov.

I was waiting in the airport for my plane bored as ever. I decided to text Chad and tell him sorry for kicking him out like that. I sent him the message and he got back too me five minutes later. It read:

**To: Sonny**

**I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said that. I was acting like a jerk. **

**You better not tell anyone I apologized. Truth is, it's been bad **

**without you here. Everyone seems depressed. And I do want you**

**to come back. **

**Yours truly,**

**CDCx**

Wow Chad apologized. It must be opposite day. I responded saying:

**To:Chad**

**I won't tell anyone you apologized. What is it, opposite day?**

**And I'm not really gone yet, I'm at the airport still. My flight **

**was delayed and I have to wait here for another hour. It's so **

**boring. **

**P.s. I'm glad you want me to come back :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Sonnyxx**

I pressed send. I guess Chad still has that caring side whether he likes it or not. Ten minutes after I sent the text he still didn't get back to me, and I was still in the airport. I saw a gift shop and decided to go look around. I walked in and their was stuff everywhere. A necklace caught my eye. It was a sun and on it read "I love you to the sun and back" in very small letters. I wish I had a boyfriend who would get me cheesy stuff like that. Truth is, I just wish I had a boyfriend.

"I put the necklace back and walked back to my seat. My luggage was still their. At this point I was so annoyed I didn't care if someone would steal it. I sat down, and then someone with blonde hair, sunglasses, and a blue hoodie caught my eyes.

"I looked away, it can't be him, why would he be here. I'm just tired that's all I told my self. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face the blonde hair boy who no longer wore his sunglasses.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" He sat down beside me before talking.

"I think that you shouldn't go back to Wisconsin. I know it's only a week. But you have been gone for half a day and the studio is going crazy." He explained.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. Also because...I want...you to stay as well." He said quietly.

"What was that Chad?" I said to annoy him.

"I said I want you to stay." He said a little louder.  
"Can you say that again please?" This is going to be good!

"I said I WANT YOU TO STAY" He yelled. Everyone looked at him, and I busted out laughing hysterically.

"Sonny? Sonny? Sonny calm down people are staring!" He said. I controlled my laughter and looked at him.

"Well what's your answer? Are you gonna stay?"

"If my mom says okay then yes. She probably will. I don't even know my aunt." Before I stood up, he grabbed my luggage and my hand and pulled us both to the exit. He let go when we got to the car, I wish he hadn't. He put my luggage in the trunk and we sat down in his car.

"Before I forget, this is for you. But don't open it until 12:01am." He gave me a small box with red wrapping paper on it.

"But why 12:01? What if I'm not awake?"

"You will be." He said then smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own SWAC!

Promise.

Sonny's Prov

I told Chad to drop me off at my house. I told him I would be at the studio around 12 and he said OK. I called my mom and told her I wasn't going. She said that it was fine, and she was jealous because my aunt is physco, like bridezilla. I unpacked everything, and looked at the clock. 11:30. I decided to walk to the studio today needing some fresh air. I put the box in my purse so I wouldn't loose it.

I got their and walked through the doors. Whoa, everything looked glum. I walked to the cafeteria to see who was their and saw the cast of So Random, Mackenzie falls, and Teen Gladiators. My cast saw me first, and yelled "SONNY!" super loud, it hurt my ears. They ran over to me and gave me a huge group hug. Everything started to get brighter already. I saw Chad walk in. He walked past me and brush my side with his arm, making it look like an accident. I looked at him and he turned around and smiled then winked. I gave him a small smile and blushed.

He sat with his cast and I sat with mine. After we all talked, we went to rehearsals. Marshal was glad I was staying as well. After we were all finished I started to walk outside when I remembered I walked. I was on the sidewalk when a car pulled up. I looked into the window and it was...James! What was he doing here.

"Hey Sonny, long time no see, I was wondering if you wanted a ride?"

"No thanks James."

"Oh come on Sonny, it's just a ride. You know you want to say yes." Before I could speak someone came and put their arm around my waist.

"Actually I'm taking Sonny home tonight." Chad said. James stuck out his tongue and drove away. Wow. He's mature.

"Come on Sonny. I'll take you home." I didn't object as he led me to his car. We got in, and we started singing to the radio.

"Geez Munroe, you gotta good voice."

"Not to bad yourself Cooper." We pulled up to my house and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride Chad! See you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Sonny." He said then drove off.

11:50pm

I was on my couch watching T.V. Waiting for the clock to say 12:01am. The box was in my hands, and I was clutching it tightly while watching SO Random reruns. I heard a knock on my door and I went over to see who it was. I was kinda nervous. I mean who would come over someones house at 11:50pm. What if it's I kidnapper, or a murderer! Maybe I shouldn't answer and act like I'm not here. Ugh whatever, I opened the door and Chad was standing their, with a smile on his face.

"Chad? What are you doing here, I thought you were a murderer." I said smiling slightly.

"Sonny, I wouldn't let a murderer get you." Awe! Chad is so sweet! Before I knew what I was doing I kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay Sonny." He laughed then kissed me on the cheek. "Now were even." I laughed a little, then we went to sit on the couch. I sat close to him, and he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and said "This is nice."

"Ya it is" he responded.

"Oh my gosh! It's 12:00 can I open the present now!" I asked. I stood up and I jumped up and down like a 5yr old would do on Christmas morning. Chad stood up and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"First I have to tell you something. Okay don't laugh but it's 12:01 so I have to do this now. Here it goes. Sonny, I love you. I love you now, and I have loved you since the first day I saw you, and I will love you till, well actually I will always love you. And I hope you love me to because if you don't this will be really ackward for me." he paused, and I waited a while realizing he had nothing else to say. I could tell he started to panic.

"Good, because I love you too. And I will always love you." Chad picked me up in hug and spun me around. When he put me down he kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had. I looked at the clock and it still read 12:01am. I looked at him, and he knew what I wanted.

"Yes Munroe, you can now open the box." I quickly opened it and was shocked. It was a beautiful ring with 4 big diamonds around. On the inside it read "12:01 Sonny and Chad Till This time And Forever". It was beautiful. It was a promise ring that he will always love me. I started to tear up then Chad hugged me.

"Chad, I love it, and I love you! So much!"

"I love you too Munroe, forever."

"Forever."

**THE END! SO what did ya think?**


End file.
